Passion
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: A re-post of Carlisle and Esme's passionate encounter in the forest. CxE one-shot. R


**This is a re-post**

Esme pounced and took down the mountain lion with ease, it growled in response and attempted to fight her off. She won the utterly one-sided fight and drained the beast of its blood. Around 80 years of hunting animals for blood was enough time for Esme to perfect her attack so that she remained spotless by the end of her 'meal'.

Well, almost spotless, she brushes a speck of blood on from the side of her lips into her mouth. She sighed happily and lifted herself out of her squatting position. She smiled when she smelt the familiar, intoxicating scent of her mate.

"You like watching me hunt?" she giggled, not turning around.

"It's thrilling" he said in a voice full of lust.

He moved softly yet at vampire speed to be closer to her. His lover, mate and wife. His hands rested on her shoulder and he began kissing her neck lightly. She felt him come up behind her and she felt his 'thrill' against her backside. She chuckled.

"Is it now?" she teased.

She felt herself become aroused at his arousal and a wetness pooling in her panties, he inhaled as his eyes rolled back for a moment knowing exactly how she was feeling. His hands glided down her arms slowly until his hands lay on hers, he lifted them so that her arms crossed over one another. She swayed ever so slightly creating a friction in his pants that made him growl.

She loved the fact that she could so easily do that to her normally calm and controlled husband, make him give in to his natural instincts. She turned in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck staring deep into his eyes. He leaned for a passionate kiss and their tongues danced with one another causing moans to emanate from their chests. They fell back onto the forest floor, he fell onto his arms to keep his weight off her and she grinned up at him.

"How did I deserve you?" he panted.

"How did I ever deserve you?" she returned.

"You are meant to be with someone who will adore you forever"

"Show me"

They took care of one another's clothes, she unbuckled his belt and opened his pants before pushing them and his boxers down freeing his straining erection. At the same time, he pushed her skirt up and yanked down her panties.

She needed him and there was no need for a gentle, slow entrance. It was still lovemaking but it was passionate and fiery, full of desire. He pushed into the second they were both free and she cried out with pleasure. He thrust in and out of her heated body and she matched his pace easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist holding him closer, he felt the heels of her stilettos against his back.

Esme rolled them over and began riding Carlisle with uncontrollable desire. Her only thoughts were of him and their lovemaking and how much she wanted it. She cared about nothing else for the time being. Carlisle gripped her hips firmly, helping her with her movements, it was unnecessary but no matter how lustful he felt, he couldn't just lie back and let her doing everything. They both climbed higher and higher together as their movements sped up.

Carlisle felt her begin to shake and pushed her back gently yet quickly so her back was against the forest floor. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and thrusted deeper into her, hitting new sweet spots. She arched her back and clenched her fists which were above her head as her hair fanned out around her. Her walls clenched around him and she literally screamed as her orgasm washed over her, pleasuring every nerve in her body.

Just the sound of her release made his body go rigid and he released his seed into her with a choked grunt. Completely spent and satisfied, Carlisle collapsed onto his panting wife. With her hands on the back of his head, she pulled him down for a kiss and he gladly obliged. He then rested his head against her collarbone and she kissed his forehead resting her cheek against it.

She sighed contentedly "I love you, my darling"

"I love you eternally" he said.

**REVIEW**


End file.
